This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Inclusion body myopathy associated with Paget s disease of the bone and/or dementia is a rare progressive autosomal dominant disorder. In this study the researchers propose to study how the knowledge of whether or not the subject has this genetic trait affects his/her levels of anxiety and depression. Subjects will be asked if they wish to be tested for this gene and a series of questionnaires and scales will be administered to test levels of anxiety and depression.